Talk:Defense Mechanism/@comment-4849011-20161110165112/@comment-4849011-20161112040700
I've gone through the list of Pokemon moves and abilities that I've compiled, and here are the ones that sound like they match this. Pokémon Moves http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Category:Moves *Avalanche- This damage-dealing Ice-type move will inflict double the damage if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn. *Bide- In this damaging-dealing Normal-type move, the user waits 2-3 turns, then strikes back to cause double the damage taken. *Counter- This damage-dealing Fighting-type move retaliates any physical hit with double the power and is very accurate. It can be seen as the physical counterpart to Mirror Coat. *Façade- This damage-dealing Normal-type move has double the power if the user is burned, paralyzed, or poisoned. *Flail- This damage-dealing Normal-type move increases in power if the user’s HP is low. *Metal Burst- This damage-dealing Steel-type move has the user retaliate against the opponent that last inflicted damage on it with much greater power. *Mirror Coat- This damage-dealing Psychic-type move retaliates any special attack with double the power and is very accurate. It can be seen as the special counterpart to Counter. *Rage- This damage-dealing Normal-type move is a non-stop attack move in which the user’s attack power increases each time the user is hit in battle. *Revenge- This damage-dealing Fighting-type move is an attack which deals double damage if the user has been hurt by the foe in the same turn. *Reversal- This damage-dealing Fighting-type move is an all-out attack that becomes more powerful the less HP the user has. *Shell Trap- If the user is hit with a physical move, this move deals greater damage to the opponent than what was inflicted on the user. *Water Spout- This damage-dealing Water-type move has the user spout water to damage the opposing team. The lower the user’s HP, the more powerful the attack. Pokémon Abilities http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Category:Abilities *Anger Point- This Ability maximizes the user’s attack after it takes a critical hit. *Berserk- This Ability raises the user’s special attack when its HP drops below half. *Blaze- This Ability powers up the user’s Fire-type moves if its HP is equal to or less than one-third of its maximum. *Competitive- This Ability sharply raises the user’s special attack when a stat is lowered. *Defiant- This Ability sharply raises the user’s attack when a stat is lowered. *Flare Boost- This Ability raises the user’s special attack when it is burned. *Guts- This Ability boosts the user’s attack if it has a status problem. *Justified- This Ability raises the user’s attack when hit by a Dark-type damaging move. *Overgrow- This Ability powers up the user’s Grass-type moves if its HP is equal to or less than one-third of its maximum. *Poison Heal- This Ability restores the user’s HP if it is poisoned. *Power Construct- This Ability allows the user to change into Complete Forme when its HP falls below half in its 10% Forme or 50% Forme. I know how to spell “form”. “Forme” is the official name *Sap Sipper- This Ability increases the user’s attack when hit by a Grass-type move. *Swarm- This Ability powers up the user’s Bug-type moves if its HP is equal to or less than one-third of its maximum. *Torrent- This Ability powers up the user’s Water-type moves if its HP is equal to or less than one-third of its maximum. *Toxic Boost- This Ability powers up the user’s physical attacks if it is poisoned. Abilities in Pokémon Conquest http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_Abilities_in_Pok%C3%A9mon_Conquest *Hero- Raises Attack and Defense when their army is struggling *Pride- Raises Attack and Defense when suffering from a status ailment *Spirit- Restores HP and raises Attack when HP is low There are some more that are debatable, but I don't don't think they match the definition as well as these. So, what does anyone think?